How To Train Your Viking
by Unfairest
Summary: A girl who thinks her life is all boring gets attacked by vikings and is held as hostage now. Is her life still boring now?
1. Bond?

The sound of the waves echoing in my ear day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second, you get the point. Just a century ago we were fighting against dragons, now we tame them, oh thy irony. My name is Isabella Evergreen, I am 17 years old and I live a pretty boring life. I am an armorsmith, my parents have been living on this island ever since they were young. They weren't born here but their village was destroyed by Vikings and so here we are. Oh and by the way, to make my story sound more depressing let me add this: I am a girl who is **hated by** **everyone** on the village. Hate is such a strong word but it is true, I am supposed to have blond hair and light blue eyes, but alas I have dark hair and dark blue eyes, they also hate me for my job, I am supposed to be a 'lady' or so to speak. I used to go to school but I quit, I'd rather stay at home and make or fix weapons than in an environment where I can't even make a single friend and much less a lover. Ah love, I wonder how that feels like, I have fallen in love but, of course, just like any tale, the guy is so dumb he doesn't even notice me.

''Hey ladies, want to come by my house tonight? We are going to have a party'' says the boy who can't notice me, much less my feelings for him.

''Oh! I want to come, you are so… popular, of course!'' the girl who you would call a 'whore' or a much nicer word, 'slut', expresses how much she wants to be 'done' by him.

''Ah! Maria, I would love it so much if you actually came to my party!'' says the boy as he turns his head my way and just notices me.

''Isabella, would you like to come?'' a shock, I know. I want to go but—

''Oh no…'' As soon as I was about to give him my 'excuse' fire comes out of a dragon's mouth. Yes, I have tamed a dragon, it is very common now-a-days but the thing is… I don't really think I've tamed him yet. Well let's just say he's very protective of me but doesn't trust me yet? Yeah, that works.

''S-stop it!'' Screams of terror comes from the group of 'populars'.

''D-Demian!'' I call out his name but he doesn't listen, he flies upwards and makes it worse (well better for me, but that's just my opinion).

''Enough!'' a sudden yell comes from a recognizable man.

''Father…'' I gulp.

''Demian return to where you were this instance!''

He listens to my father but with an annoyed face, he flies off and vanishes from everyone's eyesight.

''Isabella… are you hurt?'' father asks.

''No, I am not hurt father.''

''Your daughter is crazy! She almost killed my daughter!'' the loudmouth and annoying voice comes from out of nowhere. She is the mother of one of the girls from the popular group; it's quite the resemblance if you ask me.

''It wasn't her fault, it was mine. I asked the dragon to come and pick her up from school.''

''She should never be seen in town with such lack of taming!'' a bitter voice comes from a villager who didn't even see what just happened.

''…Let's go home father…''

''What a loser, I mean, she hasn't even tamed her dragon yet.'' That's it; no one is going to keep putting me down like this anymore!

''I did tame him, he's just protecting me from the likes of people like you!''

''Oh, don't get loud with me bitch.''

''Oh, don't start with me whore, because I got a couple of bags full of all the nastiest words in the world that just describe you and only you.''

''Why you—''

''Enough, let's go Isabella.''

As we leave, the long path filled with silence only made my heart, voice and head burst out the things that can't be kept inside anymore. I cannot bear this and so I dare say this to my father.

''…I hate the villagers dad.''

''Hate is a strong word.''

''It is but how come they are allowed to hate me?''

''They don't hate you.''

''Then explain how they feel towards me.''

''They just can't seem to understand how unique you are, Isabella, not everyone will be good towards you. There will always be one in a million who will love you for who you are, it is he, who shall understand how unique you are.''

''You make me feel better dad, and I know you didn't send Demian to pick me up.''

''Yeah, I lied but it was a good lie.''

''You didn't have to do it though.''

''Go talk to Demian, I am sure he is still mad at me.''

''Father, Demian doesn't like me.''

''Yes he does, he just can't seem to know how to act around you, he doesn't want to hurt you.''

''…I'll try…''

I picked up a jar half my size filled with fish, it smells bad but hey, he loves it. I always wonder why Demian chose this place, it's a cave filled with nothing besides darkness, but if you know your way through the cave you will be led to a beautiful scenery were you would think mermaids and unicorns exist here and only here.

''Demian, I brought food.''

I feel a strong wind pass behind me and I know he's right behind me, I am not scared of facing him but I am ashamed. I am ashamed that he does all those things and gets a bad reputation amongst every villager and dragon, just to protect me.

''Demian, I know we don't get along much but… I am sorry, sorry for messing everything up, sorry for being a nuisance, sorry for pissing you off sorry for—''

''I don't care…''

''Thank you for understanding me, I just thought— HOLY SHIT! Y-you can talk?''

''…I practice…''

''B-b-but how? I mean, when? What? Is it even possible?''

''I had to listen to your every life story every damn time you came here. I learned how to speak by mimicking your odd behavior, which by the way made me feel negative about myself and it was a daily routine, who wouldn't learn?''

''Daily routine?''

''You always come here, give me food and sit near the lake and talk to yourself. It is such a bother but I have to listen, I don't know what else I to do.''

''You could snuggled with me or something, oh my god! Am I the first to ever teach a dragon how to speak?''

''You didn't really teach me. Now if you please, my meal.''

''Ah most certainly…''

Such amazement, I am shocked that even the ones you'd expect nothing more than just fire and burps can also be able to speak just like you and me.


	2. Unconscious Yet Conscious

Demian is different from other dragons, well very different. Unlike most dragons, his skin is black; he has dark blue wings, dark blue eyes, dark blue claws and dark blue hair (including the hair on his tail). And no he doesn't have dark blue teeth, although that would be pretty awesome. Demian is a dragon who prefers strolling/flying during the night. He is an undefined dragon, that's why he stays hidden because I don't want villagers to intimidate him, or worse, try to kill him. He tried making friends, but just like me, or because of me, he has none. He doesn't seem to be bothered by this somehow, he likes being in this 'paradise' cave. I don't blame him because this place is pretty relaxing. I believe that Demian is shy, I don't really think he dislikes me because why else would he come out of the cave during day time? He has this unique ability, well many unique abilities, he can become invisible any time he wants (that is how I thought I lost him, when I was young every time I came in here looking for him I thought he had left to the Dragon island and was never to return, but in reality he was right behind me all the time) and the fire he shoots out of his mouth is… well, dark blue. I've never seen any blue flames come from any other dragon's mouth besides his. He can also 'fly' under water; he can breathe under water unlike any dragon I've ever seen. Most dragons dislike swimming in water because they themselves have elements of fire. I know a lot about him but he knows way more about me than I know about him.

''So Demian, how was the food?''

''Salty.''

''Err… would you like it cooked next time?''

''Does it make any difference?''

''Well yes actually, the flavor is much better and—''

''It doesn't matter, you should return home now it's getting late.''

''Oh you're right, I almost forgot.''

''I'll escort you to your house.''

''Thanks, but it's okay.''

''I insist.''

''Alright, you can come.''

Demian has this… unique aura too, it's like everything he says or does makes me want to obey him for some reason. It gives me shivers but I am not scared of him, I don't know, maybe because he has this 'cold' atmosphere around him. As we exit the cave, I see a lot of light coming from the village.

''Must be some big party, eh?''

''…Parties are for people who don't have anything else to do with their life.''

''Oh, so you say? Then I should be in a party every day.''

''No, you have a lot to do. You're different from them.''

''How so?''

As I turn to him I hear a loud scream coming from my house, we rushed to the house and everything is destroyed.

''W-what happened here? Mom? Dad?''

''Get on my back Isabella, if something bad happens we have a chance to escape.''

''Mom! Dad!'' I refuse to get on his back, I saw my parents being taken away from me just like taking away a dog's food and letting him starve to death.

''Isabella, get on my back now!''

As I turn to get on his back, something hits my head and I fall unconscious. I hear a lot of screams and growls from dragons then I am in complete silence, I don't know if that's the effect of going unconscious. It's quite a long dark and soundlessly moment, I start gaining conscious but all I hear is… waves. Louder, deeper, but much clearer, I open my eyes and find the ocean in my eyesight. I tried to move but I am tied to a tree trunk, or at least that's what I thought but it wasn't. I am on a ship, out in the ocean for the first time, I don't even know what I'm tied to but it is very high, thank god I am not scared of heights. I try to look for my mom and dad but none are found, I tried looking for Demian but I see no sight of him either. I do, however, see barbaric people, eating with their hands, wrestling while eating, talking while chewing. Do they have any manners what so ever? Then I see him, the opposite of me, literally. He has blue eyes, blonde hair and he is quite muscular, so handsome, heck even the guys at home wouldn't stand a chance. He is the type that every girl would want single or not, he is perfection; not even the one that I love would stand a chance. I am mesmerized by his beauty, so much that I didn't notice he was talking to me.

''Hey, can you speak our language? You don't look like you understand any word I say.'' Says perfection while eating a chicken leg; greasy but it does look delicious.

''That is so disgusting, please don't talk to me with your mouth full.'' I turn my head away from his and he had that look as if he were 'shocked'.

''W-what? This is how everyone speaks, what's wrong with that?''

''You are **literally** throwing food at me, it is disgusting.''

''You're weird…''

''Tell me something I don't know.''

''Alright, well—''

''No, never mind! Stop eating while talking to me, or else I won't listen!'' I hear shouts from people, they even shout with their mouths full.

''Hey! Have more respect girl! He's our captain!''

''Y-you're the captain? Why am I here? Where are my parents? What did you do to the villagers?'' Strange, why did I ask about the villagers?

''Your parents were left behind, we don't need them we just wanted you.''

''And the villagers?'' Why do I keep asking about those bastards?

''Some of them are here, but most of them were left behind.''

''And why am I here?''

''You ask too much, shut up.''

I take it back, he is not perfection; he is far from it! The only good quality he has is his looks, he's rude in every way; he has no manners at all... C-could these guys be… Vikings?

''…Vikings…''

''Yes?'' he stopped eating, thank god.

I am frightened; I don't think anyone at the village cares for me, but my parents… I wonder how much they are suffering right now. They have been suffering ever since they fell in love, not because of themselves but because of many things that came across them. For example, Vikings like these.

''Where… is my dragon?'' I turn my head and face him, my eyes piercing his light blue eyes that I envy.

''He's here, in the lower deck.''

''May I see him?''

''No… unless you are willing to cooperate with us of course.''

''I'll do anything, just let him go.''

''You are so stubborn yet brave, you are the prophecy after all.''

''What? Prophecy of what?''

''Our dragons are dying, we need your help. We found out that you can heal plagues, I don't know how but the book mentions you Isabella.''

''W-what? How do you know my name? and what makes you think I am the 'Isabella' you speak of?''

''It is you'' he gently places a hand on my face and rubs it softly; it is as if I were lying on a pillow. Such strong hands yet… soft and tender.

''You are as beautiful as the book describes you to be, such beautiful eyes, hair… everything.''

''I-I'm not the prophecy.''

''Oh indeed you are, your partner is also described in the book. Dark dragon, blue wings, flames, etc.''

''What is this book you are talking about? It's probably a fiction book!''

''We need your help… our partners are dying, no, not our partners, our family members are dying!''

''Alright, alright but I don't know what to do.''

''You're going to help us?'' His smile was so beautiful; can he be a creature of god? No, don't be fooled Isabella, he's a barbaric Viking. Yet, I have to help them in order to save Demian.

''Yes, I shall help.''

''YOU HEAR THAT FELLOW FRIENDS? SHE IS WILLING TO HELP US!''

They all cheer at the Captain's happiness; they are relieved that I will help. I wonder how long such happiness shall last…


End file.
